


Aeonian Four

by horeysie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 5th Harmony, Alternate Universe, F/F, Hana Yori Dango-legacies ver, davina and lexa are idiot like hope a loyal friend idiot but still an idiot, enemy to lovers, hope is stupid well a sweet stupid but still stupid who needs brain surgery, josie is braver than the marines, penelope is more martyr than the gomburza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horeysie/pseuds/horeysie
Summary: Jossie Saltzman may be a simple sophomore college student, but hell she's no AVERAGE student.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYYYY!! First of all english is not my first language so if i made some mistakes or grammatical error please im sorry hehehe. And second, this story is inspired by asian drama HANA YORI DANGO/METEOR GARDEN/ BOYS OVER FLOWERS. Hope you like it.

" I don't understand! Like why do you even transfer me in that school?! I mean just look at the tuition fee- dad! One year of tuition fee in that school is like a 3 school year in my old school. Huh! Maybe the pesticides already ate the half of my body yet, I AM still paying for my student loan!"I sighed

"How many times do I need to tell you that, we will pay for your tuition fee? And c'mon laruen every student who graduated from that school- all of them is now a successful businessman, woman, engineer, chef—actually just name it and they are!"

"Uh..because they have connection dad! Like almost of the student that enrolled in there--surely a heiress of a multi million company!"

"Oh—Josie my dear. Aren't your father a CEO too?" He says whilst wiggling his brow as he point his fingers at the tarpaulin of our shop.  
Josiendry

Oh god. Oh god.

Still, after so many years I still don't understand why my parents named their business Josiendry. Do I look like a fucking washing machine?! Oh god.  
Can someone please just adopt my parents?

"Josie!"

"Lizzie, get out!"

"It's your first day tomorrow right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Good!"

She smiled widely and picked up my laptop. "Hey! That's my laptop."

"I know."

"Soo? Then get off your hands of it!"

"Josie- Josie- be grateful that I'm your sister-"

"Not even on mars."

"I love—you too. Sister. I love you too. So don't be such a killjoy and sit your ass down."

If only looks-can kill. If only.

"You have your own laptop right? Then Why don't you use your own—to search whatever you're searching for—aeonian four? Like is that a girl group?" I asked.

"Do they look like a boy?" I glared at her. "Yeah- they're girl" paused. "group." And then she smiled.

She smiled widely—the kind of smile that you know that won't do any good. "Oh god Lizzie! I'm telling you. Even you cry a grand piano right now, I won't lend you-"  
"What are you talking about? Lend me? And would I even cry a grand piano?"

"Remember? Like 1 year ago. 5th Harmony? Like you shortened for like 50 bucks---"

"What? No! No! They're not girl group- girl group- they're just umm? Girl group. Look- I know you lived in kind of desert-"

"Lizzie, we're living in a same place."

"Whatever- so what I'm saying is. Because your school starts tomorrow, you'll probably need a kind of you know- to know like a thing about the school." She explained.

"Then you should've searched the name of the school and the history instead, you know- to know a thing or two about the background of the school – but—wait— oh you searched for uhh- Onion Four."

Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"But they are THE background of the school."

"Ohhh--- are they like saints? Like if I started praying to them now—will they pay for my tuition fee? Help me get out of that school? Or like even help me to passed my subject?"

She just rolled her eyes and continue—with her background check. Whatever she calls it.

"DAVINA CLAIR. Their family owns a fair amount cruise ship and hotels. Did I mention that it is one of the TOP LUXURIOUS in the world? And did you know that Davina, herself owns a couple of luxury night club at the age of the 16 or 17? Lexa Woods remember the museum that we read back then? Like the largest museum, and the one who held like the most valuable artifacts? Hmm? They own it. Penelope Park She's the granddaughter of the late president, also she is the successor of the top construction company in the world. And last but not the least- Hope Mikaelson. I mean do I need to explain who she is? Hell even a 3 year old knows that she is the successor of the Mikaelson Group of Companies."

Silence

"Does she have a—like a teeth? Hope?"

"Seriously?"

I pulled my laptop from her lap and point some pictures of Hope. "Look at her! She doesn't even know how to smile. Huh!"

"Whatever, but still- she's so gorgeous."

And if only Lizzie can puke some rainbow unicorn heart shape in her eyes, oh man i swear she will.

She definitely will.

I looked at her picture and shrugged "Yeah she is."

 

“Hi.” 

“Oh hey.”

"You're the transferee right? The one who aced the exam? I'm Landon."

“Oh hey- I’m Josie.” I smiled.

“I know. So-“

Suddenly a loud noised filled the entire corridor. The onion rings I mean aeonian four they’re here.

 

So Lizzie didn’t lie when she says ‘they’re the background of the school.’ Like boi is it the first day of school or a meet and greet? Geez. 

“A4.” Landon whispered.

But really, the google pictures didn’t give them any justice. A4 is so much better in person.

“I’m sorry!”

The loud screaming that probably can cause an earthquake and san andreas version 2.0 until version 1000000- stops.

“Oh-uh” Landon.

“What- happened?”

“The girl accidently spilled her coffee on Hope’s shirt.”

“If you can just say sorry for whatever you do wrong, then what is the purpose of the laws? Cops?” Hope said and glared at the girl who spilled a coffee on her shirt.

It’s a total accident dude! Chille the caffeine! 

“I’m pretty sure—before the day even ends? She’ll receive a red card.” Landon whispered to me.

“Red card?”

“I-can- if you want—I can just replace—your---shoes—and--dress“

“Replace? This dress—this shoes, they are only one like it in the world. How can you find a replacement? Huh?”

 

“But that before I met her! Boi! She’s a devil spawn---no she’s the devil herself. She’s worse than satan!"

Satan is surely doing everything in his powers to stay her alive, I mean c’mon when she died and go to hell- she’ll probably gonna replace satan, and where will satan go? Nowhere right? He goin nowhere.

“You don’t even know her. Like- know-know her. You’re not one of the A4- I mean? They grew up with her. And even after so many years yet they’re still friends with Hope. I think that means something right?”

I huffed and shrugged. Suddenly, what happened earlier came back to me. The Red Card or the ticket to hell.

“Red card?”

“Yeah. Like, when someone pissed them off—or just spilled a fucking coffee on their—I mean on Hope’s dress and shoes, the A4’s gonna put a red card on that so special someone’s locker and suddenly the whole school—students’ will have a privilege to fucking treat you like shit—bully you- spilled a drum of coffee on you- did I mention that you will get treated like shit? Until you just give up and quit.”

That literally happened to the girl who spilled a coffee on Hope- just because of a damn coffee- she got treated like shit—and just quit school. 

100 dollars? What the hell? Like who the hell will spend this much money for a piece of cookie? Like what kind of flour did they use in making this cookie? The kind who knows how to sing?

“Hey.”

“Oh hey, Landon.”

He smiled at me and faced the staff to order the 100 dollar cookie. The kind who knows how to sing. “Want some?”

“No, thanks.’ 

I immediately declined. This cafeteria will be the death of me, no kidding at all.

“My treat.” He said and smiled.

Boi, if you want to be generous today, you can just give me 100 dollar bill you know instead of that cookie. Thank u, next.

“Here, I also bought you a coffee hope I chose the kind you like.” 

Great. 100 dollar cookie and 75 dollar coffee. 175 dollars like my allowance for a month, kidding. ½ But before landon even take his sit- 

“From this day on, no one is allowed to drink or even bring a coffee in this university.” The devil said. 

 

“You. Do you know how expensive this shoes is?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” Landon said.

This devil bitch- as if people are intentionally bumping her to spill a coffee on her shoes. Again.

“You know what? Just clean it off and I’ll forget that—this…ever happened.” Hope said and the whole student at the cafeteria gasped. “But instead of a mop or towel. I want you—to use your mouth, until it’s cleaned. Lick it and I’ll forget this ever happened. ” She continued. 

My eyes widened when Landon knelt down. He’s really gonna do it, but before landon even touched Hope’s feet I pulled him up.

“Who do you think you are?” Hope.

“Who do you think you are?” I mimicked her. “Just because you’re goddamn rich, doesn’t mean you have the rights to look down on people. Hell—it’s not even you who work hard for that expensive one of a kind shoes that you’re wearing!” After I said that I took some money from my pocket and a business card and slammed it on her forehead. “I think 30 dollars is enough for you to find some good dry cleaning place, but if the stain still doesn’t get out then send it to us, we have 10 dry cleaning machine whose more than willing to lick your shoes until its cleaned.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ouch! Augh!” I screamed after I slipped in a water falls like melted butter while walking to the rooftop. It’s been three days since I received a red card from A4 well- more like a red card from A4’s leader Idiot bitch- Hope Mikaelson. It’s been three days since I feel like im walking in depths of hell. 

“..but I’m Josie Saltzman so I’m just gonna keep walking! You bitch!”

“Ugh.”

“Who’s there?” I frown. Because really? Are they like robotics villains who doesn’t get tired of making people suffer? Even just for a minute?

“You’re disturbing my sleep you know?”

I scowl when I saw her. A member of A4, Penelope Park. “You’re disturbing my peaceful life you know?” I said and glared at her. For a moment I saw a confused expression in her face. 

“This rooftop is my place, so technically it’s you who is disturbing my peaceful life….and sleep.” She gently said. 

“Huh!” I scoffed. “So what are you gonna do? Put a red card AGAIN on my locker?” 

“Oh. It’s you.” She paused “Who would have thought that there will be someone who’s gonna last for like 3 days in Hope’s game.” She says and knit her eyebrows. 

“Well, tell your idiot friend that she should step up her game. Did you know that your idiot friend poured me a 5 bucket of flour and throw like 10 dozen of eggs? And just like 3 minutes after her minions made me slipped in butter. What’s next? She’ll hit me with a frying pan so I can cook pancakes?”

Well, the pancake batter is just one of the ‘games’ Hope played on me. Everytime I’m walking in the hallway someone will slushed me an ice cold coke, and oh—also someone stole my bag yesterday so technically all of my important things was also stolen, my phone and my wallet. Since I don’t have my wallet to pay for a bus or phone to contact anyone to pick me up. I was forced to walk for like 3 hours. That’s just some of the horrible things Hope—caused me. 

“But before she hit me with a frying pan. Im pretty sure she’s gonna pour me another bucket of water, so I can be officially human pancake batter.” 

I don’t even know why I’m saying this kind of things to her. Penelope is Hope’s friend! I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw her pull out a handkerchief in her pocket and pour some amount of water on it. 

“Here. You’re officially a pancake batter.” Penelope says while wiping the flour off of my face and smile. “Take this.” She said and gave me her handkerchief and a bottle of water.

I was not expecting that. Really. 

“The next time you will come here, and you’re not loud as you are now. Maybe I’ll give you a pancake.” Penelope said and waved her hand as she walked.

Well- maybe penelope is different- No. Penelope is indeed far different from the other members of 4h. Especially from Hope.

And of course—I can't go home without being slashed. "Lizzie? Is mom and Dad home?" I whispered.

"What happened to your uniform?!—" She shouted. I immediately covered her mouth.

"They might hear you!" I said and run into my room and as expected Lizzie followed me into my room. "So, will you tell me now what happened to you?" Lizzie ask.

"I tripped." I lied.

I mean I can't just tell her that hope mikaelson is making my life a living hell. I don't know how that idiot thinks or if she is even thinking at all—but the lesser people know about the situation- the better.

"Yeah. It looks like it. Maybe you just tripped into pancake batter that isn't mixed yet. Right?" She sarcastically said.

"Psh. I'm gonna take a bath. Go away."

After I freshened up and changed into fresh clothes. Actually, I like that my clothes is kind of big on me. it's comfortable to wear . "You're still here?"

"No I'm just a hologram. It's not me."

I just rolled my eyes on her and sat on my bed. "So, how's your day my sister?" She smiled widely.

"Oh. You mean, how's the A4? Did I see them today?"

"Psh. So how's the A4? Did you see them today?"

"A4 is still A4."

She just nodded and finally stand up and when I thought that she will finally leave the room so I can finally have some rest and do my homework-- "Penelope Park." She reads.

"Oh gosh!" She screamed. I stumbled as I snatched the handkerchief from her hand. "Is it Penelope Park? As in Penelope from A4? Oh ghad? Are you like friends?"

"No."

"You're blushing."

"No!"

"Oh gosh. You like her!"

"No. Not. Ever."

"Is your ' no. not. Ever' means yeah I like her lizzie, but no I wouldn't tell you. Ever."

Walking in the corridor feels weird. It's been my 23 steps and no one's even attempting to throw something to me. As I entered the classroom and walk into my desk—that they just vandalized now. That's why no one throw a cold beverage at me erlier.

Slut, whore, tramp,gold digger bitch.

"Hey Landon!" I heard the guy. Ever since the day I received a red card from hope, landon is constantly avoiding me.

"Y-eah?" I heard him say.

"Isn't this slut gold digger bitch your friend? I mean she even defend you from hope right?"

"No."

Oh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. i-I don't even know her." Landon said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled my eyes as I examine my uniform. “Dude, it looks like a stripper uniform than a school uniform.” Lizzie commented.

I sighed. “Can you believe that freakin prestigious school is out of stock in uniforms.” Actually it’s not, I literally saw a bunch of uniforms in the school shelves, but unfortunately they’re all taken. But of course, I knew Hope has something to do with it.

“I guess you don’t have a choice, but to wear it.”

I just nodded. “I guess so. I gotta go.” I still have a slushie appointment. I don’t think I will be this thankful that my parents own a laundry, well until now. But I’m no dumb, I mean know my parents suspecting that something is happening, im just thankful that my parents isn’t asking me about it..yet.

As I walk in the corridor I saw Landon. Well It’s been a week since the accident. Since he totally shut me off. Since I got the red card. But, I understand. I do.

“Look who’s here.” I rolled my eyes as a blonde woman march her way towards me. “Girl, it’s a school owned by the Mikaelson’s not a stripper club.” She said as her eyes went up and down.

“Then why are you here?” I said and she gasped. Well what she said to me is the exact word Lizzie said earlier, but girlie you’re not my sister.

“You’re gonna pay for this.”

“Pay? Perform a lap dance first, will ya.” I said and smile sarcastically as I continue to walk. I smiled widely when I saw that the classroom is still empty.

“What the hell is this?” I said as I examined the bag in my desk. Is it one of the AGAIN from that Hope? I mean this bag looks like it is only one in the world. Dude it’s been a week aren’t you tired? But still I opened the bag I mean who cares about the cat right?

“ I was there when they took your bag to make you walk for like 3 hours, and I did nothing. Sorry, Josie I was coward.” L.K

I can’t help but smile. I mean Landon was my first friend in this university—scratch that. He was my only friend in this university, the only one who don’t look at me like I don’t belong here just because unlike them im no heir in some big time company. Also, back in the first day of class, landon and i both witnessed what happened when some girl spilled a coffee at Hope. And I know getting involved with me right now, is like getting a red card of your own. So this? I really appreciate it.

After the classed was dismissed I immediately get my belongings and rush to the rooftop. I mean there’s no reason for me to even go to the cafeteria, I definitely don’t plan buying those overprice meals, geez. Also, those Hope’s minions will surely just gonna harass me, so no tnx.

“Maybe I owe you a pancake.” I heard Penelope say. I look at her and she smiled widely, and seated beside me. Penelope looks different today.

“Hey! That’s 5th Harmony!” I said as I point the magazine she’s carrying.

“Yeah, can you believe after many years they’re gonna tour here.” She said still looking at the magazine. Well, apparently she is looking in particular someone. Ally. And im no dumb, I know that look. Also, Penelope’s family is one of influential in the world so it’s no doubt that she knows Ally personally.

“So you’re a fan? Or you two are friends?”

“Something of both.” She said and smiled again.

Now I know what is different about Penelope today. She’s happy. She’s freakin happy because 5th harmony- ally will tour here.

“She’s beautiful. Jade.” I commented.

Penelope looks at me and smiled widely, “She’s ethereal.” And blushed

Yeah. Bet. She is.

The cafeteria’s door is literally next to stairs so it’s impossible for me to go to my classroom without passing it. I frowned when I saw Hope is in the middle of the cafeteria again and next to her is Davina and Lexa. And some guy in her knees that looks like Landon. What the fuck? I march towards the cafeteria to confirm if it’s really Landon.

“Landon….”

“If you had quit school, then it would’ve been happened to your friend.” Josie hear someone say. But she didn’t mind it. All her focus is on Landon.

“I am your target am i? You gave me the red card. Not him ” Josie says but Hope doesn’t care. Instead Hope walk forward towards Josie.

“Oh..don’t be such a hero.” Hope said sarcastically. “But you know what? This game is getting boring. Why don’t we just finish it off, end it. Once and for all.” Hope says as she took an ice cold coke from a student and spilled it on the floor.

“Lick it off. If you do, then I’ll call the game off.”

Shock was evident in Josie’s face. Also, the coffee incident came back to her. If she did what Hope is saying. All her efforts not to quit, not to give up, not to just drop and walk away from this hell school will be wasted. But as she looks at Landon. She feels guilty, because she knows. If she don’t do what Hope is saying it’s not just her who will suffer in upcoming weeks, or months. Worse whole school year. Landon will suffer too.

Josie stares intensely at Hope’s eyes as she drop in her knees.

“Josie, stop!”

The whole students in cafeteria turn their heads to that someone who shouted Josie’s name. Including Lexa, Davina and Hope.

“Penelope.” Josie whispered.

“That’s what usually happens when they eat my cookies, I mean they always says that it makes their world stop.”Penelope continued as she glared at Hope and continue to walk her way to Josie with paper bag in her hand.

“Ohh.. Did you bake for us too?” Davina says but Penelope just smile and pull Josie up.

“I tried to buy a pancake, but it’s already 1pm so most of the store aren’t offering pancake anymore. So I decided to just bring some cookies that I baked. Taste it.” Penelope says and she pulled some cookies from the bag and give it to Josie. “Good?”

“Y-eah. Tha-nks.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank God!” Josie silently said after the staff of the school told her that there are available uniforms to be sell.

“But you have to come back tomorrow, because the stocks are still in our stock room and it’s 3 building from here and the helper that usually fetch the uniforms from the stock room isn’t here.” The staff said and smiled kindly.

If she decided to go home now and just come back tomorrow to buy the uniform there’s 99% probability that the uniforms will be sold again to the a-hole students of this university.

“Can I just get it?” Josie asked.

“The uniforms? It’s 3 building from here—“

“No it’s okay!”

“Are you sure?” The staff asked and Josie nodded. The staff smiled and give the keys to Josie. “It is in room 727”

STOCK ROOM

“I can’t believe it that this university cost almost a hundred thousand per year, but can’t seem to hire a janitor.” Josie says as she cough in dusk that filled the entire room.

“Got it.” Josie says and smiled, but her smile easily vanished as she sees two goons looking man wearing a school uniform.

“Who are you?”

Instead of answering, one of the man just held Josie’s waist closely. “Let me go!” While the other one started to unbutton Josie’s uniform.

“Wh-at are you—HELP!!”

But no matter how loud Josie shouts the guy didn’t budge, instead he continue to unbutton Josie’s shirt.

“I’ll stop if I were you.” Suddenly the guy stops and start trembling.

“Penelope.” They both said.

“It’s…it’s not my fault! She’s asking for it. I mean look at the way she’s dress, I mean it’s obviously inappropriate to wear that in school, but still—look at her.”

Penelope glared at the guy and start marching towards him. Suddenly, Penelope is holding the guys neck harshly and beating the shit out of him.

“Look. It’s not my fault. You’re asking for it. I mean look at your forehead, there’s an invisible tattoo that saying ‘I’m worthless piece of shit and I deserve to die.”

Penelope said as she kick the man’s face that is now laying on the ground.

“Hey..you’re safe now.” Penelope says as she pull Josie close to her and hug her. “Let me take you home.”

While walking Josie stayed quiet and crying. Penelope just let her be because maybe it is what Josie needs.

“Here.” Penelope smile and open her car’s door for Josie and immediately proceeds into driver’s side.

“Hey, what’s your adr—“ Penelope didn’t finished her question as Josie cut it by snoring.

“Where am i?!” Josie shouts and observes her surroundings. This isn’t her room, she’s sure of it. Because one thing for sure, this room is bigger than her parents’ house.

“Relax. You’re in my house.” Josie immediately relax when she hear Penelope’s voice. “I tried to ask your address earlier in the car, but you already asleep.”

“Uh—im sorry.”

“Sorry? Psh..what are friends for?” Penelope smiled and Josie blush. “Here.” Josie knit her eyebrows as Penelope hand over a uniform to her. “I know that’s the reason why you’re in the stock room earlier.” Josie fell silent.

“Thank you.” Josie murmured. “I know she’s an evil bastard, but to give an order to do those things to me?-it’s just-” Josie sighed.

“She used to be kind, you know.”

“Kind? Hope? No way.”

“Yeah. Hope. Did you know back when we we’re kids, her biggest dream is to be a president of U.S? So she can help a lot of people. I mean Hope, always meant to be a president. Maybe, not a president of United States but a- THE President of Mikaelson group of Companies.” Well maybe the president of U.S control the whole united states, but hell. The Mikaelson Group of Companies controls the world.

Josie just rolls her eyes and once again roam Penelope’s room. “No way.” Josie whispered. “You have this book?”

Maybe Written and Illustrated by Hamster

“I love this book!” Josie says as she open a children’s book and read the book again, after like 8 years.

The whole castle mourn as the king died. The Queen survived the war but with the king absence the whole castle feels like the queen also died with him, leaving the princess alone, feeling unloved.

“Will you love me?” The princess asked the soldier, but the soldier didn’t say anything. So the princess pulled out a gold in her pocket and give it to the soldier. “Will you love me?” The soldier nodded.

“Will you love me?” The princess asked the chef, but the chef didn’t say anything. So the princess, give a chef a rare ingredients, that the chef always wanted. “Will you love me?” The chef nodded.

“Will you love me?” The princess asked the prisoner, but the prisoner didn’t say anything. So the princess ordered the guards to free the prisoner. “Will you love me?” The prisoner nodded.

But even after all the love that the princess receiving, it’s still not enough. Until, one day. The princess saw this beautiful girl, so the princess stand up from where she is sitting and picks up some flower.

“Will you love me?” The princess asked.

“If you work hard for it, maybe.”

The princess smile and nodded. Ever since that day the princess is giving the girl a flower. Every day the princess never, ever forget to say how much she loves the girl. Every day the princess work hard to prove her love to the girl.

“Will you love me now?” The princess asked.

“If you study hard and become the top of your class maybe.”

The princess smile and nodded. Ever since that day the princess is doing her best to be the first of her class. She study day and night, and became top of her class as she gradutated.

“Will you love me now?” The princess asked.

“If you prove to me that you’re worthy of it, maybe.”

The princess nodded. As years passed the princess did everything just for her to be worthy of her love.

“Will you love me now?” The Queen asked to herself. “Will she ever love me? Maybe.”

“It’s been 8 years since I read this story. It’s used to be on our school library you know. But suddenly—pooff it’s gone. And I can’t even seem to find a copy of it. And yet, here you are. Having a copy with a signature of Hamster” Josie said and Penelope just smile.

“I wish there’s a second book-just for you know..to know if they end up together.”

Penelope chuckled. “They don’t.”

“What? That’s homophobia!” Josie screams.

“ Hahaha! It’s not homophobia. It’s just that this book isn’t actuPenelope a romance, love story or whatever.” Penelope answered.

“Well..do you think that the princess—will ever get the love the she deserves? Or the girl that she rePenelope loves even loved her back?” Josie asked.

“Well..maybe.”

Josie just rolled her eyes and laugh. After an hour Josie is back again in Penelope’s car as Penelope is driving her home.

“Hey are you sure that you’re okay?” Penelope asked again.

“I will be.” Josie smiled. “But, thank you Penelope. If It’s not for you—I don’t know. “ Josie shrugged.

“What are friends for right?”

Josie smile dryly. “Yeah.”

Hope can’t help but smiled as she watched Josie in her tv screen gathering her lunch that’s now scatter in the ground.

“Hope, when will you stop with your games huh?” Hope’s smile fade when Penelope say those things.

“I’ll stop if she bowed down, admit that defying me is the biggest regret of her life. And it will be over. Simple as that. But—ohh I remember if you didn’t play as a hero—then the games should’ve ended a week ago.” Hope coldy said.

“You’re being too much Hope!” Penelope shouted.

“Penelope.” Davina and Dinah both said as Hope clenched her jaw.

“Are you siding with her?”

“I’m at no one’s side. I’m just saying that you’re being too much! Hell! You freaking ordered your minions to raped her!”

“You? Ordered someone to do those things to her? Maybe you rePenelope should stop, mila. That’s too much. RePenelope too much.” Dinah said as Hope stare at Dinah in disbelief face. “It’s you who advised me to do this!”

“Hey! I just said that if Josie is rePenelope becoming a problem to you, then you should just give her a red card. But that’s it! I never say that you should instruct your minions and do those things.”

Instead of saying something, like calling of the games, or Penelope can you please say to Josie that I’m being a dickhead- an asshole- a worthless piece of shits Im sorry. Hope just clenched her teeth and walks out.


	5. Chapter 5

“The Montes Twins are here, Miss.” The butler says.

Hope just nodded and turned her attention to the twins. “Hope.” Said the twins and smiled gratefully. “We’ve been looking for you since last week.” Said by the older montes.

“Yeah. I mean we already did what you said to us.”

Hope knit her eyebrows and stand up. She marched her way towards the twins and glared at them. “Are you?”

“Ye-h. I mean the Saltzman girl—if only you’re there..” The older twin said. “ I mean Hope, we clearly did our part in our agreement, so can we get our payment now?” He continued.

“Oh. You’re payment.” Hope dryly said. “Of couse, turn around.” Hope ordered the twins.

“WHAT THE FUCK- WE DID OUR PART!“ The twins shouted as the room filled the noise of splashed water.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows as she walks closer to the pool. “Right. Right. I think you and your brother really did an exceptional job. So this kind of treatment—payment isn’t appropriate…and enough. Don’t you think Josh?” Hope asked her butler and Josh just nodded. “Josh, can you please fetch the agreement document between the mikaelson and montes’.

“Yes, Of course Miss.”

The twin can’t help but smile as Josh nodded his head. Because finally the thing they always want. The Payment. The agreement between them and hope’s. The only thing that can save their family from bankruptcy. They’ll get it now.

Only a minute passed, Josh is now walking his way towards hope with papers in his hands. “Remember, two weeks ago. I called you, both of you to do something for me, and in exchange is we—I mean I will help you with your company problem—whatever it is and I actually don’t care.” The twins nodded as hope signed the document and continue to talk.“Also, I clearly said two weeks ago  _scare her off._ And not fucking open her damn blouse!” Hope shouted as she tear the paper apart and throw the papers to the twins whose still in the pool.

“Miss. Your mother just arrived.” Josh said.

Hope furrowed her brows.  _What is she doing here?_  Hope thought.

“Mother!” Hope shouted and march towards her mother. “You’re 10 months early for my birthday. That the worst mother club’s president is trembling in her seat right now.” Hope sarcastically said. But Hayley didn’t even spend a second to even look at hope and just continue walking. Hope just clenched her teeth.

14 years ago.

_“Aunt Freya, when’s Dad going home?” Ask by the young Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Whose 5 year old now._

_“The thing is, he won’t hope. But don’t worry—he is in the better place now.” It’s been a week since the business tycoon Klaus Mikaelson died in a car crash._

_“Where? Can I go there too? I mean it’s kind of lonely here, especially that mom is always travelling then you---you’re going also.”_

_“No, you can’t hope.”_

_“Oh..Okay. Maybe I’ll tell the butler to call Daddy in his phone.”_

_Her Aunt Freya just smiled sadly. “Maybe.” That time hope doesn’t understand why aunt freya will say maybe or why she even smile like someone died. But two years after she finally understood._

_“Mom, look! I’m top 4 in our class! Look.” Hope says as her voice filled with happiness._

_Hayley took the report card from hope’s hand and examine it. “Not even top 3. Just in case you forgot hope, you. Are. A. mikaelson. ” Hayley’s voice filled with disappointment that made hope’s happiness drop. “Go to your room, study.”_

_“Okay, Mom.” Hope said but before she exited the room she call her Hayley again. “Mommy.” But Hayley didn’t even bother to look._

_“I love you. Always and forever.” Hope said as she finally exited the room._

_10 years ago_

_“Mom look, I am now the number in our class now.” Hope says as her voice filled with happiness._

_“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to practice for your recital next week?” Hayley said still, her focused on the pile of paper works in her desk._

_“But I already spent the whole afternoon practicing, I want to show you these.” The 10 year old hope said as she present her report card at her mother_

_“Go back to your room, hope. Practice.” Hayley says._

_“O…kay. Mom.” Hope said and immediately she return to her room to continue her practice in recital for next week._

_Hope spends her whole week, day and night practicing for recital. She did well. Though there’s some mistake that isn’t really noticeable at all..well except for her mother’s eye._

_“What happened?” Hayley asked._

_“I’m sorry..”_

_“If only you’re whole focus is practicing in recital it wouldn’t happened. From now on, hope. You aren’t allowed to get out of the house unless I say so.”_

_Hope just nodded. “I’m sorry. I’ll do well.”_

_“You better be. You’re a mikaelson.”_

_8 years ago._

_“Why did you fire her?!” Hope says as her voice filled with anger._

_“Why wouldn’t I fire her? She’s incompetent. She’s irreplaceable.”_

_“Huh. Well. Hire her back.”_

_“You don’t get to order me, young lady.”_

_“she..that…keelin. She needed that job. She got a family to feed. She..she treat me as her own. She..”_

_“Do you really think she treated you…well…treated you as her own, because she wanted to? Because hell. She’s a good woman she get to be kind to everyone. Well, news flash young lady. I am paying her. You are paying her. It’s in her job to respect their bosses, it’s in their job to be kind at you. Do you really think that keelin girl will treat you as how she is treating you right now, if we’re not paying her huh? I don’t think so.”_

_Hope fell silent._

_“Do you have anything else to say?”_

_“ since I was kid you’re always telling me, reminding me that I am a mikaelson. Every day you never failed to remind me that. But tell me the truth mom, who is you really reminding, me or yourself? Because it feels like you forgot that I am a mikaelson. That I am Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Your daughter. But me, I know that. I know that I am a Mikaelson, so I think it’s time for you to stop reminding me every day that I am and start to make me feel like I am one!” Hope shouted._

_“Then act like one!” Hayley walks towards hope and grasp both of her shoulders. “Think like you’re one. Our empire is in the top of the world, hope. One wrong move it might collapse, you’re a smart girl hope. You do know that we are not the only one, who are in it. But everyone like, your driver..the maid everyone who is counting on us”_

_“I don’t want your empire, mom. All I want is a mother. All I want is to feel that you love me.”_

_“You’re no kid hope. You should know that love won’t put food on your table, you should know that love wont make someone successful . Love makes someone weak. Love is a curse, hope.”_

_And a day after that. The first red card incident happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayle's scene's probs be the hardest part will i ever write lol i mean we all know that hayley's was one of the best mother in history of television lol. 
> 
> Also, if you have time please do leave a comment..i just want to know what u guys are thinking about the about the story(so far) hehe. Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's hope?" Josie spats.

"Woah.. calm down, girl."Davina says as she was the only one left in a4 room. "But to answer your question, she's still in her class that will end..like now. Hey hope." Davina says and wave at hope.

Josie angrily face hope and says. " I played your childish games, i let slide your immature tactics to make my life miserable. But to make my friend suffer ? Huh. Just so you know, Hope Mikaelson I wouldn't just sit here and watch you and your little minions torment my friend, just to get back at me. You want war hope mikaelson? I'll give you one."

Hope clenched her jaw and glared at josie, josie didn't back down. Instead josie walks towards hope "What the hell." Hope shouted as josie punch hope's face,

 

 

"Josie did that." Davina says, obviously still not get over with a fact that someone is brave enough to stand up to her friend, worse punch hope. "Doesn't josie remind you of someone, lexa? Like a feisty someone, like kill me but don't touch anyone that i love."

"Yes," Lexa says and smirks "freya." Davina and Lexa both said.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows and laughed sarcastically when davina and lexa mention freya, "how could you compare that girl, to freya?"

"O'cmon hope! The first time she stands up for her friend in the cafeteria. Im sure you feel the same way."

Hope fell silent. "I just don't get it you know. It's been months, since that happened. Yet, she she's still here."

"I mean, we wouldn't compare her to freya , if a stupid game of yours will make her give up." Davina says.

Hope fell silent again, until..."Oh gosh. I get it now. She likes me."

"Like...as in likes to kill you? Yeah, well. You're damn right." Penelope butts in, while hope rolls her eyes. "She likes me as in she's into me." Hope says and chuckles.

"What an out of this world conspiracy theory you have there hope, shane dawson is quaking." Penelope sarcastically said, but hope didn't mind penelope, instead she continue to explore her new grasp knowledge.

"I can't believe that she would do all of that, just for me to notice her. Pfft."

Davina looks at lexa and whisper. "Is she an stupid fool? or Idiot fool?"

 

"Both." Lexa answered.

 

AFTER A WEEK

"i freakin hate waiting." Hope says as she continue to eat her chips.

Davina and Lexa nodded, while penelope..well penelope.."Penelope, can you please stand still?" Davina said irritably.

"i should've put a mop on your feet." Hope says as penelope continue to walk back and forth, her hundred one this day.

"It's already 9pm, Ally says their plane will land at 8:30."

"Calm down, penelope. It's been like 30 minutes. You'll see her, soon."

"And when you finally see her, ask her to be your girlfriend...officially." Hope suggested.

"Coming from a girl who doesn't even have her first kiss." Lexa whispered, but being hope. Of course she heard it and hope walks toward lexa and punch lexa's shoulder. "So what." Hope spats and glared at lexa.

"So you're saying that even after 5 years since i last saw you guys, hope mikaelson still don't have her first kiss?" a familiar voice says.

"ALLY!"


	7. Chapter 7

after a week all the bullying and hope's schemes suddenly stops.

"when's your party again?"

"Next week. No date. No entry." Ally jokingly said as hope roll her eyes. Like so what if she's already 21 year old, and yet she doesn't even got to any dates (for business or for personal) in her entire life? It's not like you need a significant others to live. Duh.

"Not 5 ft tall. No entry."

"Hey! I'm more than 5 feet!" Ally spats.

"oh. like 5'0'1?" 

Ally just roll her eyes and continue to scan the invitation list of her party. "Half of my guest is from the university. By the way did you know Josie?"

Hope furrowed her brown when she heard that name. "Yes."

"I invited her." Ally says and smirk.

"What? Why?!"

"Well, first she was the one who help me and the girls in our lost baggage yesterday, if it wasn't for her we still probably in the airport right now."

"o.a"

"and second, i heard a goddamn good story about her. so let's just say im curious." ally says and smiled again. "why don't you ask her to be your date, mikaelson? hmm.. i think you two are perfect match. one is smart and brave and one is stupid and idiot..just so you know you're the stupid and idiot one." hope just roll her eyes.

"whatever" hope paused and look at her watch. "i have to go now because i have important thing to do." hope says and march towards the door.

"important thing to do, did you mean? make someone's life miserable?"

hope just shrugged "the more you hate the more you love hope mikaelson." ally says

"whatever" hope shouted and exited the room.

 

\---

"who are you?!" josie shouted. "where the hell i am?"

"good day ms. saltzman." the butler greeted josie.

josie furrowed her brow as she examine her clothes. a black elegant dress that probably more expensive than her whole wardrobe- but the elegant dress is nothing compared to the diamond necklace she's wearing. the necklace probably cost her family's house plus them. hell or more

"why am i here?"

"i don't know that, ms."

"can you please just tell me where we're going?" josie as she continue to follow the man.

"we're here." the butler says and open the door for josie. as josie entered the room she saw a familiar figure. "hope?! what are you doing here?"

"well.. this is my house."

"then why am i here?! are you planning to kill me? to feed me to your cat? or to your crocodile i just saw in your backyard?!"

hope cant help but laugh at josie's statement. "idiot." hope said march towards josie. "money indeed can work wonders. i mean look at yourself. an ugly duckling turns into swan." 

"you didn't answer my question, you idiot! why am i here?!" 

"c'mon josie, it's just you and me. you can be honest with your feelings. "

"what? what feelings are you talking about? if i will have any feelings for you, it will only be 'i feel like im going to kill you, you stupid!' and by the way i didn't ask and want any of this!" josie shouted as she grabbed the diamond necklace and slammed it on hope's chest.

"did you know how much this necklace cost? 100,000$ and you can have more of this" hope walks closer to josie. "just spend a night with me."

"you're madder than mad hatter, hope mikaelson." josie says with such disbelieve in her voice. "where's my uniform? i'm going home." josie said. 

hope just fell silent. "money can't buy everything, hope mikaelson and even todays is end of the world? i'd rather spend my last day in a room full of dog's poop than spend a day or night with your shit. " josie said.

 

 

\-----------------

"it's one of a lifetime chance josie! it's not like everyday you'll get an invitation from ally brooke's birthday party." lizzie excitedly said.

"of course lizzie i won't get an everyday birthday invitation from ally, birthdays are yearly not daily."

"you know what i mean, you bitch." lizzie roll her eyes as she continue to scan her and josie's wardrobe just to find the perfect dress for tonight. "here! finally found it. this baby pink dress suits you, twinny." lizzie says as she push josie towards the bathroom for her to change, because hell the party's gonna start at 9pm and it's already 7pm yet josie doesn't even have her make up yet. plus the venue is 1 hour drive.

after an hour josie's ready to go. "you look perfect, josie! we're really twins." lizzie says and chuckled.  but arriving in the venue josie feels like she made an big mistake by attending, hell half of the students are here  _and all of them are hope's minions._

"well look who's here."

 _one of hope's minion...again._ josie thought. josie didn't mind her, instead she just walk away. hell ally personally gave her the invitation, maybe it's a mistake to attend this party, but ally made her sure that she belongs here. 

from afar, hope saw everything from the way the girl insulted josie until the girl pushed josie onto the pool. hope had enough,from now on  no one can harass, torment josie. well of course except her. but before she can do a step, hope's already saw a familiar pulling josie up from the pool.

"Thank you, penelope." josie says.

 "Josie is the temperature of the water alright?"

"wh-at?"

"is it cold? warm?"

penelope looks at ally. "it's cold." josie says while shivering.

"oh. but you know, hearing sometimes isn't enough, am i right ladies?" ally says as she looks at hope's minions. "because experience will always be the best way to feel something." ally says as she push the ladies onto the pool. 

"so? the temperature of the water, alright?  _ladies._ "ally says and glared. "bring josie to my room." ally says to penolope and smiled.

\--

"so hope didn't ask you to be her date?" 

"w-why would hope ask me to be her date?" josie says with much disbelieve in her voice. ally just shrugged. "why not. i'll date you." ally jokingly says.

"if only you and penelope aren't together."

ally fell silent. "penelope and i are complicated. well not  complicated like hope as a person, but still complicated."

"uh..sorry."

"hahaha. don't be. i know what hope did to you, you know. but don't get me wrong i'm not siding with hope, and if only our tour ends early i'll definitely fly to new orleans to fetch freya's ass, to make hope stop her nonsense games."

"well..i thought it was over until she kidnapped me and did you know that her bathroom is bigger than our house. literally?  _oh gosh. of course she knew."_  josie says as ally laughed when josie starts to talk to herself.

"you're really special josie saltzman." ally stopped walks towards josie and held both of josie's shoulder. "did you know aside for me and those three? you're the only one hope brought to her house."

after josie changed her dress, she and ally immediately returned to the party. her new blue dress really suits her. "hope, what do you think?" 

"think of what?"

"of josie. of course." 

"she looks a..."  _awesome..wonderful..gorgeous._ hope thought. "awful." hope answered. ally rolled her eyes.

"you look wonderful, josie. your dress suits you." penelope says as josie blushed and cause hope to finished her drink within a matter of seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

josie smile sadly while watching the two dancing. penelope and ally. they're really perfect for each other josie thought. josie smiled one more time and exited the room.

"hoy!" hope shouted while running towards josie. josie faced hope and glared at her. 

"uh..uhmm." hope.

"what?!"

hope furrowed and eyebrow and says."uh..what happened in the pool earlier. it's not so you. i mean why did you even let those bitches pushed you to the pool"

josie huffed. "why do you care? i bet you enjoyed watching me getting humiliated, earlier. i mean they're your minions after all." josie says and glared at hope once again and turned her back to walk away, but before that hope caught josie's elbow and because of josie's long dress, josie tripped and landed on top of hope.

"isn't first kiss is for first date?" davina.

"so i guess...josie tops?" lexa.

shocked is evident in hope and josie's face, well especially for josie. because hell, a minute ago the only people who's in the hallway is her and hope, a minute ago she got her first freakin kiss.

she needed a drink...like A DRINK.

"take it easy." just hearing that voice makes josie want to puke.

"it's been a month since the incident mikaelson, yet here your are tormenting my life like it's all just happened yesterday. real mature hope mikaelson." josie says and huffed but dope didn't say anything instead she just sits beside josie and get herself a drink.

josie is only in her 4th glass of beer, but here she is already mumbling why the hell trump is the president of the united states and are witches, vampires, warewolves real? and of course..."penelope and and ally are so perfect for each other. im no match compare to ally . she's pretty. she's smart also she's well known worldwide, and here i am just simple sophomore college student and also why the hell we're the only person here?" josie drunkenly said.

"i kicked them out."

"what? why!"

"well i saw you looking at ally and penelope ealier and what's the remedy for the broken heart, of course a broken glass. so if you want to throw something, do it. no one would mind,literally or do you want to punch someone? i mean i can call my bodyguard and make him your human punching bag. just don't kill him because his salary is not enough for that." hope fucking seriously said that make josie laughed.

"pfft! you know what hope mikaelson, if you already tired of being the mikaelson's heir. you can be a stand up comedian, it suits you." josie said and laughed again and drink her 5th glass.

hope can't help but laughed also. "josie..."

"hmm.."

"you may be a simple person but you're no average. if only penelope met you first instead of ally? she would've liked you, because i do and just so you know i hate the entire world." hope confessed.

well the only reason why hope said that because...josie's snores are now filling the entire room that caused hope to laughed again. 

\-----

 

"wait." lizzie said as she rush towards the door, as she opened the door she almost squeal, a member of a4! but the person immediately do a quit sign that made lizzie well...calm.

"she might wake up." she said while carrying josie in a bridal style. "may i?" lizzie step aside and she entered the house and laid josie on the couch and before exiting the house she faced lizzie and said. "josie has an alcohol tolerant of 3 year old, so please tell her not to drink alone, it may..put her in danger." and exited the house.

"aarugh!" 

"hangover?" lizzie says and give josie a tylenol and water.

"jezz thanks."

"don't you ever drink alone..ever again, josie." lizzie says in serious tone. "you're lucky that mom and dad are already sleeping when you came home."

"yes mom." josie said as she closed her eyes again.

" "don't you ever drink alone..ever again, josie."

"you just said that." josie said and furrowed her eyebrow.

"well...the first one is from me..and the second one is from hope."

"what?"

"she was the one who brought you home. drunken master." lizzie said and smirks.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm on-" Before hope finish what she's saying, she saw a familiar face. "i'll call you later. bye." hope paused and turned her attention to her driver. "stop the car." hope hurriedly exited the car and run towards"josie!" hope shouted.

"Seriously? Oh ghad, hope mikaelson." Josie says and rolled her eyes. "it's only 7 in the morning, so please have mercy and let me take my bus peacefully." josie says but hope didn't say anything..still staring at josie. "what?" still hope didn't say anything, so josie started to walk away.

"i..m...i'm taking the bus too!" hope shouted and run towards josie.

"what? didn't you own like a thousand of cars...literally. so why someone like you will take a bus?" josie said to hope still not facing hope. 

"well...the..car..i was in...earlier...had...a...like...uhm...problem..so here i am forced to ride a bus." hope reason.

"whatever."

"it's only 7 in the morning yet here you are being grumpy like an old woman." hope teased and mimicked josie's voice.

"who's not grumpy in the morning?" josie said and faced hope. "just so you know hope mikaelson i need like 10 cups of coffee a day to function properly, and it's already 7:30 am and i haven't drink even half cup of coffee. and also i remember you banned any caffeine drinks in the campus so i need to wait until 3pm to drink a cup of coffee, so excuse me for being grumpy like an old woman."

before hope even say anything the bus arrived."jose, is riding a bus....always like this?" hope questioned and scanned her surroundings. 

"no. it's rush hour so the bus' packed." josie nonchalantly said. hope nodded. 

"josie."

"what? mikaelson, if being with us..commoners makes you feel uncomfortable, the next stop is near, so just better call your driver to fetch you there." 

"what, no. i just want to know if you're okay. i mean i can't even move a finger...well not literally..figuratively, just saying...just in case your dumb mind can't comprehend." hope says and chuckles whilst josie huffed...and kicked hope's foot. 

"don't worry, i still can move my feet, thank you so much." josie says and hope can't help but laugh. "looks like it." hope said.

"hey, you can take my seat." a man offers to hope. instead of saying thank you or taking the seat the man offers, hope kick josie's foot."

"ouch!" josie shouted.

"does it hurt?" hope asked.

"will i shout, if it's not? idiot."

actually, it's not and if josie's being honest an ant's bite is more painful than it.

"oh..then, you should rest your feet." hope said and forced josie to sit down.

 

after an hour josie almost squealed when she see the university, finally she can escape hope mikaelson and just like her every day routine, josie is in rooftop..with penelope.

"next week she'll go back to new york." penelope sighed. "i mean i'm used to it but it doesn't mean that it isn't...you know..painful..whenever she breaks her promises." 

"i wish i can say something that can help you..but hell..i've never been in a relationship so, whenever someone is asking for you know advice about their relationship..i just said the same thing...'break up. duh.' but you're like the perfect couple..so don't." josie says penelope can't help but laugh. "you're really something, saltzman. coffee?" penelope says and give josie a cup of coffee.

"isn't coffee not allowed in this school?" josie said but still she takes the coffee..IT IS COFFEE. DUDE.

"well you know some people need like 10 cups of coffee a day to function properly." 

"damn right!" josie says as she take a sip in her first cup of coffee this day.

"according to hope"


	10. Chapter 10

All Josie wanted is to return the dress to ally peacefully and by peacefully means..well it means watching Penelope and Ally arguing is not part of it.

"Aish." Josie sighed and decided that she should just go back tomorrow to properly return the dress, but before she even move a feet she see penelope approaching her..well not her, it's just really a coincidence that where she is hiding is where the exit door.

She and Penelope made an eye contact but unlike the usual sparks in penelope's eyes..it's only dull and sadness.

"Ehem." Josie shyly smile at Ally and hand over the dress to her. "I'm sorry, i- i didn't mean to eavesdrop--i mean i didn't-- i--i'm sorry i should've text you that i am coming over---i---i'm sorry." Ally just smiled at Josie.

"I should be the one saying sorry...i'm sorry you have to see that...and my house is always open for you Josie." Ally took the dress. "Thank you." She added and smiled one more time.

Ally started to walk away."Penelope loves you. So fucking much." Josie says and march towards ally. "She doesn't deserve this. The first time i saw penelope's genuine smile is when she read about an article about you..coming home. Her smile that day can literally power a damn planet" Josie chukled. "She was so happy. " Josie continue while ally faced josie and walk towards her. "Josie."

" Penelope.. she always put her loveones first before herself, so i'm very sure she won't ask you this. Ally, don't leave. For Penelope's sake. So please stay in Mystic Falls " Josie begged. Ally sighed and held both of Josie's shoulder.

"Josie, I know how much penelope mean to you and i want you to know that she mean a lot to me too but i already made my decision. Besides, penelope..she's smart..kind..almost perfect i know she'll fine someone better than me. She's Penelope Park for goodnessake." 

Even after a thousand plea of Josie, she even kneel infront of ally for goodnesssake but ally still stand her decision.

"What was that?" 

Josie almost jump in her place when she hears Penelope's voice. Did she hear everything? Did she see the way Josie begged and kneel infront of ally?

" What were you thinking? I never asked you to beg and kneel in front of Ally just for my sake, Josie! Don't you have any shame?! " Penelope said and walk towards Josie while josie can't even face Penelope.

"I'm sorry. No- i am not sorry." Josie said and finally face Penelope. "I am not sorry for what I did! But I feel sorry for you, you always say how much you love Ally, just in case you didn't know Penelope. Love is not just a word. You can't say that you love Ally to the bottom of your coward heart and don't do anything about it. If you really love her, fight for her. If she can't stay here in Mystic Falls then go follow her to new york. You don't just give up on someone you love, penelope." Josie said and finally exited the Brooke Mansion.

 

"Where's Penelope?" Lexa asked.

It's only a minute before Ally and her group leave the mystic fall, but still Penelope hasn't show up.

"Hey, Hope!" Ally called hope. Hope knitted her eyebrow and walk towards Ally. Hope feels like whatever ally gonna say she won't like it.

"Stop being a coward, yknow and please your style in showing affection is so 1880 if you really like the girl stop giving her red card but red roses." Ally whispered and glance towards josie Hope huffed, like what the hell is ally taking about.

"What are you talking about."

"Same old, hope. " Ally patted hope shoulder and walk towards josie. "Josie."

"Ally." Josie said and smile gently.

"Take care of Penelope."

Josie went silent and just smile. Just after a minute ally and her group says their goodbye and march towards the gate.

"Penelope!" Davina called. "You're just a minute late." Davina said.

"Actually, i think i was the first one who arrived here? I think i arrived like 8pm and it's already 9pm." Penelope said and checks her watch. Josie can't believe Penelope, she was here an hour early and didn't even bother to show up?

"And you didn't even bother to show up." Josie says, while penelope chuckles and walk towards josie.

"Well...someone said you don't just give up on someone you love and if that person can't stay here in mystic falls then i should just follow her to new york. So the reason why i didn't show up..is" Penelope stopped and pulled her passport and ticket out from her bag. "Becuase i'm going to new york." 

The group can't help to cracked a smile.. especially josie. "Josie, thank you." Penelope said and kissed josie's forehead. Hope unconsciously widened her eyes. What the hell?

"Penelope, you're gonna be late for your flight." Hope said and pulled Penelope away from Josie. Penelope knitted her eyebrow. "My flight is 10pm.. I still have an hour to spare."

"Oh." Hope.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mystic Falls Bell Tower. 7pm. If you're late even just for a minute, you're dead." 

Josie already blink like a thousand times but still whatever hope said to her, still can't sink in in her head. Mystic falls bell tower? 12pm? If she's late even just for a minute, she's dead? What's that supposed to mean?

Maybe hope has an evil plan for her..again. "Hayy Mikaelson." Josie just sighed and continue to eat her food.

Her class end without any of hope's scheme, well of course except this morning when hope threaten her again.

"Josie!" Lizzie shouted.

"Geez Lizzie! Calm down." 

"Geez Josie! Pay attention. Psh. I already called your name like 100th times per second and the only response you give to me is let me think..nothing!"

"Can you please have a break at least 1 hour in watching television it's slowly turning you into oscar awardee." Josie response while Lizzie rolled her eyes.

 

"Whatever."

The twins exited the car and help their mom in buying groceries. Throughout the day all Josie did was to think what hope said earlier, hell the class ends and i am not even in the univesity and you still managed to torture me Hope Mikaelson. Josie thought

"Hey, Josie? Are you sure you're okay? I mean you've been spacing out and you're not your usual self." lizzie said to her sister worringly. 

Josie sighed "Yes i'm okay dont worry" Josie smiled at lizzie to assure her. "but lizze if a person says ' Mystic Falls Bell Tower. 7pm. If you're late even just for a minute, you're dead.' what's that supposed to mean?" Josie continued. 

"Oh it means that person is definitely asking you for a date." Lizzie said nonchantly and take bite in her cupcake. 

"What?" 

Josie can't believe what Lizzie said. Hope asking her..on a date? If Lizzie said 'oh it means that person is definitely planning your funeral.' she'll believe it but..a date? a date with hope mikaelson.

"Yes..so spill the tea sis. Who is it?" Lizzie beamed.

"Psh. No way that person is asking me on a date." Josie said and bring back her focus on cooking the popcorn.

"That person definitely is."

Josie just shrugged even 'that person is definitely is' there's no way hope mikaelson is still waiting for her it's goddamn 10pm in the evening plus freakin raining hard since 7pm. So knowing hope there's no way she's still at mystic falls tower.

"Lizzie, in this weather do you think someone would wait for like 4 hours infront of mystic falls tower?" 

"Well if that someone is idiot, stupid, crazy, and stupid idiot. i say yes." lizzie replied nonchantly and continue to eat her cupcake. "What the hell! Josie where are you going?! It's freakin raining hard! It's dangerous."

Well getting out this late with this kind of weather is josie's nuh-uh uh plan, but since lizzie mention the word 'idiot' 'stupid' 'crazy' and 'stupid idiot' she forced to. Because that's what exactly Hope Mikaelson is.

And she wasn't wrong because there she is Hope Mikaelson shivering and soaking in rain. "Hope!" Josie shouted as she run towards hope and held her umbrella higher to accomodate hope.

Actually Josie was slightly worried what hope would do to her especially that hope even said ' you're late even just for a minute, you're dead.' what if hope literally bring a gun and shoot her with it. oh my ghad. 

Josie flinched when hope held both of her shoulder. Oh ghad i'm gonna die she's gonna kill me. Josie thought.

But instead of pulling a gun from her pocket, just like what Josie thought. Hope pull josie closer and hug her tightly. "I was so damn woed" Josie frozed. She really wasn't expecting that.

"You're really an idiot, noh? I sad 6pm not 10pm. I've been waiting for four hours" 

and she's back Josie thought. "Huh? You're really the most stupid person ever. I didn't even say that i am going, mikaelson. You should've just waste your time here.

Hope didn't say anything but tighten her hug. Yeah too much for not going.

"What a-re you doing?!" Josie said and widened her eyes when hope put her head in josie's neck.

"I'm cold."

"Aiish, you're the most idiot person i've ever met in my life hope mikaelson, the moment the rain drops...you should just go home."

"I wanted to..but i told you i was worried. I mean i know how stupid you are, what if you're crossing the road and you did not notice that there's a car rushing towards you or you just gotten into any accident? Huh. So I stayed."

"Psh.. idiot" Josie whispered.

"Stupid." Hope replied.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow."

Josie said as her eyes continue to roam the entire room. It's been years since she's been in mystic fall tower and the last time that she is in it the tower was still look a creepy movie scene.

But now it filled with lights--it's just so different."It's amazing." Josie can't help but to smile that soon vanished when she see Hope.

"What?" Hope grumpily said to her.

Josie rolled her eyes and sighed and continue to stare at the lovely stars.

"It's so beautiful." Josie commented.

"What? The satellites?" Hope said.

"The stars." 

"Stupid. That's not 'stars' that's satellites." Hope replied and huffed. She close her eyes and continue to shiver while josie didn't say any because she knows if she'll contradict whatever hope said it will just lead into an argument and josie is aware that they're in a tower what if hope just throw her outside? i mean it is hope mikaelson. there's no impossible to this girl.

"What are you planning Hope Mikaelson?" Josie asked hope. She gained her confidence back now since they're outside. Hope can't push her to die.

"What?"

"Aren't you tired playing games with me? It's been what? 2 months since the incident. I just want a peaceful life Hope." Josie is now close to begging, without penelope and hope tormenting her life again, it's just too much.

"What are you saying?" Hope said and furrowed her brows. "I'm way past what happened especially that game that you're talking about." Hope said with such seriousness in her voice that surprise Josie.

"Then what is this? Waiting for 4 hours? Showing the renovated mystic tower? Are you planning my death?" 

Hope can't help but laugh she's so stupid she place her both hand in josie's shoulder. "Nah. I'm planning you to be my girl. From now on you are now my girlfriend. No one is allowed to touch you, talk to you or even look at you." Hope said and smiled.

Josie can't help but to just laugh. What Hope is saying? Girlfriend? Pfft. "Looks like the storm affect your brain..big time. From 3 braincell...now it's..none. You're crazy, hope mikaelson. I should've not come, you just wasted my time. Bye."

Josie started to walk away while hope chase after her. "Let me take you home." Hope said, still shivering.

"No way. I'd rather walk than spend a minute with you." Hope sighed. Josie is such a stubborn and stupid person, it's midnight and obviously it's not safe to walk alone in this kind of city. "Okay fine! Then just let my driver to take you home. It's not safe. You stupid." 

Josie stopped walking and face Hope with such disgust face. "You know who's stupid? And idiot? And someone who needs a brain surgery? You! Making me come here then blubber such a stupid things like me as your girlfriend. Psh." Josie spats. Hope clenched her jaw making herself to calm down.

"You're really one of a kind girl and not in a good way. You're stupid and for a record you're the one who blabber MUCH more nonsense so i don't even know why i am so fascinated by you." Hope paused and walk closer to josie. " I like you Josie Saltzman. I like you even though you're stupid. I like you even though you easily got drunk by 4 bottles of beer. and i still like you even though you made me wait and made me worry about you for four hours." Hope stopped again and look josie in the eyes with such sincerity. "I hate the entire world, but i like you."


	13. Chapter 13

"What the fuck" Josie screamed.

'What the fuck' is actually an understatement in what josie is seeing in their living room right now "Mom? Did you rob a bank and bought all of this?" 

"I didn't." 

"What didn;t? You didn't rob a bank or you didn't bought all of this?" as josie start pointing all the expensive things that just laying in their living room. A 70 inches tv. A ref. Tons of clothes and shoes and even a fucking airpod. 

"I didn't rob a bank and especially i din't bought these things I can't even afford to buy a new make up brush." Her mother replied and chuckles. 

If her mom wasn't the one who bought all these ridiculous items, maybe her dad? I mean not 'bought' but to win in some promo- thingy that her dad always join in. 

"Then how dad managed to win all these things?"

"Win?" 

"Yes. Didn't he always join in some of promo in mall? So how did he win all these things?" Josie said and again pointed all the 'ridiculous' items.

"Oh Dad didn't it's from your girlfriend." Lizzie butt in.

Josie furrowed her eyebrow, girlfriend? She's not even dating anyone. "Girlfriend? I am not even seeing anyone."

"It's from hope. Her driver drop these things this morning. " Lizzie said and put on her new airpod that josie immediately take away from her. "Ouch! Josie! There's like 5 airpod in here if you want one..then just take the other." Lizzie complained.

"We will give all this back." Josie said as she started to scan her phone to call hope, until she realized "How can i call her? I don't even have her number." She mumbled to her self. She sighed..

Then she decided that she'll just go to hope's house to return--to tell hope to get all this things. 

 

"Hey..josh. Is hope home?" Josie said to Josh. Hope's butler the one who assist her back when hope kidnapped her. 

"Ah. Yes. But i don't think she will please to see you right now? I mean--- don't get me wrong..i mean..miss hope just strictly said that no one should bother or even breathe beside her today because she's doing something important." 

"Sorry. But I really need to talk to her..like right now."Josie pleaded. 

"I'm sorry, Josie. I want to help you but i really need need this job. Hope knows no mercy she'll fire me faster than barry allen can blink." Josie sighed.

Maybe she'll just comeback tomorrow..nuh-uh for sure Hope will think that she's a freakin cheap girl who she can get easily by just giving gifts if she won't return it to her now. Maybe she'll just find a way how to talk to hope at the same time not getting josh out of his job. 

Until now josie can't believe and it's not yet sinking in her brain what hope told her the other night. That she likes her. 

After a few minutes Josie finally see an opportunity to get in the mikalson's gate when the housemaid place the garbage outside the gate and that when josie run inside the house. She knows that 'extra' isn't enough to describe how many and how tight the security in Mikaelson's house but she's still not in the house..yet.. So she'll just think of it once she's inside and that's...what happened.. the mikaelson security are not chasing her.

"HOPE!" 

So she just shouted..maybe..just maybe that stupid hope mikaelson will hear her and if hope..not..well she hope that when the police call her parents that she'll spend years in jail because she just trespass the richest family. Hope they will take it well and don't disowned her. She hate being older than 16

"HOPE! YOU FREAKING STUPID IDIOT!"

She just continue to shout while the security continue to chase after her. "HOPE MIKAEL--"

"What can i do to my girlfriend?" Hope said and smiled lovely at Josie.

And just like that it's like the world just..stopped..literally. The security stopped chasing after josie...josie stopped running.

"Hope!" Josie. "Aish!" Josie said as she turned her head to glared at the security guards. She knows that they're just doing their work but hell she's tired as fuck. 

Yet that glared didn't get unnoticed by Hope.

"What did you do to her?" Hope coldy said and glared at her guards.

"Miss we're very sorry we trie-d i- me-an auhm...we- tried t-o catch -her because i- mean you- don't wa-ant to- be--d-ist-urbed." Fear is evident in security guard. Actually, josie is not sure if he is still using the english language..she can't understand even one word he said.

"Don't fire him. It's my fault okay. They already told me that you don't want to be disturbed but I really need to talk to you Hope." Josie said seriously. While hope can't help to smiled..i mean she tried not to..but..it's josie.

"Okay." She turned her attention to the guards. "Leave now." Hope harshly said.

"Le-ave? As in?"

Hope furrowed her eyebrows. "Leave as in don't you have post to attend to?" Without a word the security guards rushly their way to their post before hope changed her mind and fire them all with literal fire..or not.

"So?" Hope.

"Take them back." Josie heavily said. 

"What them back?"

"The things you 'brought' to our house just for you to flash how rich you are."

Hope placed her hand to her heart and sarcastically said. "Ouch." and 'tsk.' "I didn't gave it to you to flash how rich i am because with or without those things you know how rich i am." Hope said smiled smugly that makes josie rolls her eyes. This--proud woman. 

"Huh! Well Miss Rich.. can you please take your' with or without those things you know how rich i am- items back. Because apparently we don't need them and we don't want them." 

But hope didn't say any..actually hope is kind of frozen in where she's standing now. "Hope?" Josie said. "Are you okay?"

"COCKROACH ." Hope whispered as she started to run around and screams. "HOPE!" 

"COCKROAH! WHY THERE ARE COCKROACH HERE! JOSH!" Hope continue to scream while josie furrowed her eyebrows as she look at the cockroach. "JOSH! ANYONE!" Hope continue to scream.

Josie can't help to laugh when she realized something. The mighty HOPE MIKAELSON...is afraid of cockroach.

"Why are you laughing? Can't you see? We're in the middle of crisis here! Laughing won't help!" Hope said hysterically.

"Crisis? It's just a cockroach!" 

"Just? JUST a cockroach? It's not just a cockroach it's gonna eat us alive! JOSH!!! YOU LITTLE SHIT! COME HERE!"

"It's a baby cockroach hope." Josie said trying to calm hope down while she's trying to calm herself in laughing. "Sorry baby cockroach." Josie said and stomped the baby cockroach and can't help but to laugh again.

The mighty Hope Mikaelson is...afraid of a baby cockroach.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! FLUFF!! FLUFF!!!

 

"ATTENTION!" Hope shouted and as if the whole world---cafeteria rather stops and just pay attention to 'the hope mikaelson' well except josie she just continue to eat and didn't mind hope because she thinks whatever hope will say is just non sense and full of stupidness.

Until. "Davina. Lexa. Why?"

"I didn't see that coming, honestly." Lexa commented and sat beside her while Davina sat in front of her.

"What?" Josie furrowed her brows and continue to eat. "You and Hope." 

"What about me and Hope?" 

"So if anyone who mess with Josie Saltzman mess with me! Because she is my girl." Then hope smiled with such proudness and smug on her face

Upon hearing that Josie almost choke on her food and died and she wish she did. So she won't have to face all the anger eyes that's looking on her.

"Congratulations." Lexa and Davina both said and left her.

"Hi girlfriend." 

Hope greeted her and literally sat in where her food is. "My food!" Josie screamed.

"Oh..uhh...it's just a food you can just order again." Hope said and shrugged but josie didn't say any. Jo only cooks it once in a month because of her busy schedule and the complication of the dish and so josie will have to wait until next month to eat it again. Because it's literally miracle if there's still left over in the house.

"Hey. Josie?" Hope continue to call josie but josie didn't say any instead she just glared at hope and pinch her in her thighs . "Ouch! Did you just--!"Before hope finishes what she's saying Josie walks out.

After Josie's PE class-which her last class for this day, josie just wants to go home crawl in bed, sleep and never woke up again but of course that won't happen especially with this kind of household- family..who's literally laughing their ass off downstairs. "Augh!" Josie complained and march downstairs. 

"HOPE MIKAELSON?!" 

What this stupid face doing here?--Wait? Did Jo cook her specialty again? "Mom? I thought that what you cooked this morning was the last of it?"

"Surprise bitch i bet you thought you'd see the last of me." Hope butted in and smiled sheepishly literally SHEEP--FISH--ly.

"What are you doing here, Hope?" Josie asked while Hope just shrugged and focus on Josette's dish. "What these dishes called Mom?" 

Did she just called my Mom' MOM? Josie thought. "Oh..this is..steak..sweet and sour fish." Josette said while pointing her cooked dish. 

"In-short a dish for a poor people like us..so your highness it's better if you'll just go home and call your home chef and serve you a 5-star hotel like dishes."

"it's actually 7-star-hotel like-dishes." Hope corrected her and started to eat the dishes Josette prepared. "What do you think?" Josette asked.

Actually Josie is kind of afraid what would hope said. Cooking means everything to her mom and knowing hope--knowing how hope reacts to something she doesn't like or just someone breathe in a wrong way--scares her.

"I mean i know--just like what you said and josie you have your own chef--"

"It's actually taste better." Hope said and smiled kindly to Josette and not just that she talks to her mom with such kindness in her voice--definitely no smugness or unnecessary rudeness(if you would look at maria spidewebster rudeness actually means hope mikaelson) Just full of respect. . It actually surprise Josie--is this really hope? 

After they finished their food all three of them sat in the living room and watch some car racing in tv

"racing is like putting your half of your body in a cliff..so i don't understand--why people still compete in this kind of competition."

"Of course, to be the number 1 Jo." Still looking in the TV

"Just for To be number 1? You'll risk your own life?"

"Sometimes. Some people." Hope said and look in josie. "number 1 gets what's best. losers gets what's left.

Josie just nodded. Hope has a point tho.

". Thank you for the lovely dinner, Mom." Hope said to Josette.

"You're very much welcome, Hope and you're very much welcome to come back here. Take care okay." Josette said while hope just smiled and exited the Saltzman household.

While waiting for her driver, hope heard a familiar voice. "Thank you." So she faced josie with a furrowed brows. "For what? I didn't give you any. And speaking of giving last week i almost gave a house and instead of saying thank you..you barge to my house demanding to take it back.. and now..you're saying thank you? And for what? For existing. You're very much welcome."

Of course--of fucking course hope will always find a way to ruin everything. "Because sometimes it's the little thing that matters, Mikaelson. And i'm saying thank you because of what you said to my mom..i know you don't mean it..but it means the world to her..so thank you."

" Your mom cooking is the best. I mean what i said. It taste better..it taste home." Hope maybe didn't notice the change in her voice but Josie did but she didn't say any.

"How come you know where i live?" Josie asked.

"I have my ways."

"Like stalking ways?" Josie said and laughed a genuinely one.

"No. Like my heart will always find you ways." Hope replied. Silence filled in them. "Dammit. Lexa said it will be effective," Hope whispered 

"Anyways. My driver is here. I'll go ahead, take care." Hope said.

"My home is literally 6 steps away..you take care."

Josie can;t believe she said that..jesus. "And please stop calling my Mom...MOM." Josie added. Hope chuckles and as if Josette knows that hope and josie talking about her..so she decided to go outside and throw the trash. 

"Okay I won't call your..mom...mom." Hope replied. "Good." Josie.

"Goodbye and Goodnight Mommy Josette!" Hope added. "I didn't call her mom. Just like what you said." Hope whispered.

"Go away, Hope Mikaelson." Josie said and rolls her eyes playfully. 

So hope hopped in her car with such lovely smile in her. 

Hope: What's the littlest thing in the world?

Hope asked in their group chat.

Lexa typing...

Hope: And Lexa you don't get to say anything. you little shit.

Davina: Seeds. 

Davina replied


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CRINGEY(SUPER CRINGEY!!) FLUFF(more like cringey humor aka lines but whatever buwahaha) DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU

"How to grow a rose"

"Proper way to grow a rose"

"grow a rose: tutorial"

"Why my rose still doesn't grow it's been weeks goddamn."

"Who is the owner of google? and Whatever your name is bald man i will coming for you. this google sucks..and such a scam"

"WHY MY FUCKING ROSE SITLL DOESNT FUCKING GROW!"

"how do i buy google and feed it to my crocodile"

 

It's been weekS since Hope Mikaelson tried to grow a rose. WeekS with capital S. And she will probably also spend her whole semestral break(which will be next week) growing a freakin rose."Josh!"

Hope shouted and within a minute Josh immediately shows up even though he's literally 3 hectares away from hope. "Miss. Anything you need?"

"Find me a book about this damn roses. What soil i need to use? What kind of fertilizer i need to buy or is there a specific type of seeds do i need to purchase? Is there a perfect time to plant a rose? Because the goddamn google scamming website says that this is the perfect time to plant it, but it's been weekS yet it's literally the same. so find me anything. Anything that can help." Hope said and continue to water the rose.

"Ah. Miss. I think it will be easier if you replace the seeds with stem that way it'll be much easier for you to grow it compare to seeds." Josh suggested.

"Josh what is the littlest thing in the world?" Hope asked Josh and glared at him. As expected Josh almost fainted he just badly need this job and he can't bear to lose it just because he doesn't know what is the fucking littlest thing in the world. "It's seed. Isnt? Not stem." Hope answered.

"Of cours-e. Of course miss."

"So go find me what i need." Hope said.

After an hour Josh return with 'how to properly grow a rose' books with him. Well- that's a perks of having a library inside the house. "Miss. Here's all the books with connection in growing a plant, flowers, especially roses." Josh said and place it near hope.

"Uh..miss..i don't think that it's written in those books but just a piece of advice, miss. My grandmother used to have a flower shop before so everyday i used to see her talking to the plants--like literally everyday that sometimes i almost call the roses auntie. Before. So if the book method didn't work--maybe--just maybe that work." Josh suggested. 

Hope furrowed her brow. "So you're saying in order to make it grow i should talk to it, every day? Do you think i am crazy enough to do that? I don't even like to make a conversation with a person josh." 

"O-f-of course it's just you--know suggestion." Josh said and chuckled he also immediately exited hope's room before she fire her.

Another week has passed--the plant did grow--but the thing is it's all leaves and according to the book she read it should have the 'rose' 2 weeks ago--

"goddamit why don't you fucking grow." Frustrated Hope groaned. It's not weeks--but months still nothing happened then she remembered what josh says a week ago

"Uh..miss..i don't think that it's written in those books but just a piece of advice, miss. My grandmother used to have a flower shop before and everyday she the plants--like literally everyday that sometimes i almost call the roses auntie. So if the book method didn't work--maybe--just maybe that work."

"Uh-- hi..rose? should i give you a name? rosie?--augh no. gross. hosie? yes. better." hope said still staring--talking to hosie the rose. "so hosie? what the fuck is your problem it's been months and you still don't have the 'rose' in you." hope sighed and mentally slapped herself, what if hosie the rose got offended so to get back at her she decided to--really---stop--growing--like die or something.

"I'm kidding..im a good person. I'm harmless." hope said and smiled. "okay jeez. i'm not a good person. i do bad things. the only thing that's good in me is i don't know.. my face? and josie? Who is Josie? Uh..she's the girl i like..." hope sighed. "she's a pretty good person. a nice friend, she'll defend you from anyone even if it means she'd be a walking pancake mascot." Hope said and chuckles as she remember how brave josie is. "she's a good daughter too--no hosie the rose she's not dead and it's not a tribute..jeez." Hope says to hosie the rose and sprays a water on it. "....i want to deserve her..josie..and i want to be a better person..not just for her..but for me also, because i know if i did..i can be the person for her." Hope continue to water hosie the rose. "but first you have to grow buddy."

A week passed and finally hosie the rose...is officially a rose. The huge smile in hope's smile immediately replace a frown when she see that some students are practically harassing her girl. 

"What are you doing?" 

Hope harshly said as she march towards josie with hosie the rose in her left hand. "You haven't see it yet hope?" One of the students approach hope. "See what?" Hope furrowed her brow. 

The girl walk towards hope to show her phone but before it reach to hope, josie shoved it. "Josie, hey." Hope said to josie with such concern in her voice. She's literally gonna end--expel all this assholes.

"You should see this hope." 

Hope glared at the student and harshly take the cellphone away from her.

Hope froze.

"Hope..."Josie tries her best to get the phone away from hope, but before she even reach hope, hope harshly throw the phone on the ground.

Hope can't think straight. She doesn't even know what to do. This is the first time she feel this way..being hopeless. The first time she's not the one who calling the shot. 

She wants to punch someone to death. She wants to scream. She wants to ask Josie what she's doing with that guy---but of course who knows right? I mean they're covered in blanket..naked god knows what happened inside that blanket.

But hope didn't do any she just walk away. 

not minding if she did or didn't not step on the rose she just dropped earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and oh also cliche high school drama


	16. Chapter 16

"So aren't you supposed to be happy? Because finally Hope Mikaelson will leave you alone and won't bother you til the end of the world." Lizzie said and continue to eat her sandwich. Don't judge her, she loves drama but she just love her food more than anything.

Josie sighed. "Yah." 

But hope's face when she saw that photo is bothering her. She doesn't know why...but it did. It still is.

"When i see that Mikaelson girl again in our household, i'm gonna chop her in 100 pieces and feed her to our dog."

"Lizzie, we don't have a dog." Josie says and chuckles. 

"So what? Then i'm gonna buy one just so i can chop her 100 times and feed her to our dog."

Josie chuckled again, she's just so damn thankful for her sister. Without her? And this happening to her? She's probably gonna go crazy.

"After i finished my food i'm going to that damn bar again, maybe this time i can finally see and take his predator ass in the bar."

"Lizzie, you don't have to. It's okay. I'm okay."

"Josie! It's never okay to take advantage of someone."

Josie sighed

"Okay. But i'm coming with you."

"Deal."

"And i must remind you if tomorrow we still hasn't found that jerk, i'm gonna go tell mom and dad everything." 

Josie sighed until now she still can't believe what just happened.

few days ago

Josie can't help but to smile when she hear that voice." Landon, hey." Josie smiled and run towards him.

It's been a long time since hope's bullying,games or whatever that is, but Landon still acting like she doesn't exist at all so she's just happy that finally landon is acknowledging her presence once again. She just misses her friend. "Do you have anything to do this evening?" Landon asked.

"None that i can think of why?"

"Because i'm gonna throw a party tomorrow night, i was hoping if you could you know come." Landon said and smiled.

Josie is not really a fan of parties--she'd rather stay at home watch netflix, snuggle in bed like a burrito than to party but because she misses her friend.."Okay..sure." 

"Great. See you tomorrow..night." Landon said and walked away.

@ at the party

Josie arrived late also really frustrated because it's been half an hour she can't still find landon and she doesn't know anyone in this party. The party of the rich kids--aka party of hope's minion.

"Josie!" Landon called her.

"Landon hey!"

Josie smiled. Finally.

"I thought for a minute that you're not coming..oh here drink this." Landon said and offer a beer to josie.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I literally have a alcohol tolerance of a toddler." 

"It's just.. one drink..c'mon."

Josie sighed and take the drink from landon..and thinking and remembering this now..she hope that she didn't 

No, landon has nothing to do with it.

After an half an hour josie already feels dizzy and it's literally one drink. So she decided to get out of the bar to take some fresh air. 

"Hey are you okay?" A guy asked Josie.

"Yes. Yes." Josie replied and nodded. "Coffee?" The guy said. Since Josie is desperate in some caffeine and for sure she would passed out walking in the nearest coffee shop she accepted it.

She just hoped now that she can turn back time so instead of drinking it, josie can just throw it in that guy's face

Josie furrowed her brow as she inhale the scent of the coffee. "Don't worry i didn't put anything in it except sugar and creamer." He jokes and sat beside josie. "I'm Rafael btw."

"Josie." Josie said and sipped her coffee. "So what are you doing here?" Rafael asked.

"I just feel suffocated inside." Josie answered while rafael just nodded. "You're playing? You're in a band or something?" Josie asked as she point the guitar beside Rafael.

"Not exactly. Just you know, hobby. "Rafael answered.

Josie nodded. Just like penelope.

She misses her, Penelope. So much.

Until now, she's still in debate with herself if what she did was the right thing. A literal battle between her heart and brain. 

Maybe..she should've at least told Penelope what she feels..maybe it won't change a thing and still chase ally to la or maybe...it will change everything and that thought can't just erase in her mind. What if? Just what if she told her what she feels?

"Are you okay?" Rafael asked.

"Yes. Yes." Josie answered. Half an hour passed and josie admitted rafael is such a nice person to talk to. A person with a deep personality and a great humor. But still, she still feel dizzy...much dizzy than she is earlier. At least earlier she still know she's in earth but now she just literally feel like in space.

"Are you okay here? Because i'm going now or do you want me to take you home?"

"Okay."

and that was the biggest mistake of her life.

 

"...we almost lost our mind josette!" Alaric shouted. While her mom caress her dad's back to try to calm him down. "Alaric, i think we should let josie explain maybe she has her reasons. Josie?"

"I was-- i was just caught up in my homework, dad. I mean you always told me that M University is the best in the best so--i just-- i just don't want--to--uhm you know--disappoint you? If i fail." Josie reasons.

Alaric deeply sighed. "Okay. But next time--text us, okay?" 

"Yes, i'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're just worried."

Her parents maybe believed her reasons...but not her twin. "So tell me, what really happened?"

"I already told you..homework."

"Homework? You're literally wearing a party clothes--that i almost thought you're going to met gala." Lizzie glared at her twin. "Look, josie. I am your twin..i know you..i know when you're lying..and you can tell me anything..did you spend your night with your girlfriend huh?" Lizzie tease. Josie deeply sighed and told lizzie the truth..even the 'hope mikaelson's red card, the bullying and all and it made lizzie furious like..really furious.

"So he offered you to take you home?" Josie nodded. "But apparently that's bullshit because you're not home..last night." Josie nodded again. "And then you fell asleep in his car..and when you wake up it's already 10am and..you're in a motel with your clothes on? " Josie nodded.

"Josie you need to tell it to mom and dad because josie...we're..not sure..if what...what really happened." Lizzie said.

"No. No. No."

"What? Why not! Obviously that asshole took advantage of you. So we're gonna tell mom and dad or i don't know anyone who can help us find that man and put him in jail." Lizzie calmly said and hold Josie's hand."

"One week..just give me one week. Okay?" 

"For what? Are you scared?-- because--because if that's the reason why you don't want to tell mom and dad..we're family..so..you don't have to be...okay.." Lizzie reassured her sister.

"Just..one week..okay..just a week."

Lizzie sighed and just nodded.

"Okay..i'm gonna get ready for school..so see you later." Josie said

 

Dirty glances from the students of this hell university is not new for josie. She's just thankful that now--no one's actually bothering her unlike before.

But today's different.

 

"Hey!" Josie shouted as one of the student pull her out from her class. "What are you doing? Huh?" 

"What are YOU doing?" The student says and practically shoved her phone in Josie's face. Josie widened when she see that picture. It's her and the guy she doesn't even remember what-his-name-is 

"What are you doing?" Hope said. Walking towards her with a rose in her hand. "Leave her alone." Hope harshly said.

"You haven't seen it yet?" One of the student approach hope. "See what?" Hope furrowed her brow. The girl march towards hope to show her phone--the picture but josie shoved it fast.

"Josie hey." Hope calmly said to josie and smiled. Josie doesn't understand herself i mean--it's just hope--whatever her opinion in the situation it won't matter to her. It's just hope. The girl she deeply hate. The girl who made her life miserable. So she can't understand herself why would she still want to tell hope that---it's not what she think it is-- that she's innocent--and she has nothing to do with it..she want to say all that but all she did say was.."Hope." and hope walk away.

PRESENT DAY

No, hope didn't give her any red card--or whatever card it is like before...but it's worse.. "Is that all you got ah?" Josie said as she stand up and the students continue to throw a waterballon, eggs or just literally what their hand touch at her. They even set her things on fire. 

Josie knows that coming to this school is a struggle especially in finances with her dad just being a manager in a small company and her mom being a supervisor also in a small company---so to help them she made sure to take care of her things so her parents won't have to worry about it. But--all her things? Gone. Her laptop. Her phone. Even her extra uniform and shoes..Even her wallet--with her part-time salary and allowance in it. 

Only if Penelope were here...only if..at least someone could help her..someone could stand up with this rich asshole--kids-- because admit it or not..the riches always have a ways to get away from anything. If they literally kill her now? Doubt that her family can do anything about it. Or even put one person in jail.

Sometimes she wonders if there's really a justice in this world because apparently all things is in favor of the rich or someone in power. Is justice even a thing? Or just a word exclusively for the rich?

"Is that it?" Josie continue with such pride in her voice stupid may it seem but it's all she got her pride and she won't let this assholes to take it away form her. 

But the truth is she just wants to run away--because this? this is 1000 worse than before. At least before they didn't trip her in a stairs. Or Put her things on fire. And before she has penelope and that..penelope being here is like making things much easier for her. 

The students continue to throw just literally anything to josie. Josie is in her knees now..and closes her eyes because it hurts...it much hurt because she knows she can't do anything about it--if she fight back--then watch her be put in jail til her death because that's just how cruel world is. Justice is only for riches and she ain't one. But still she hope..just someone..anyone....save her..

"Fuck off!" 

Josie opened her eyes she knows that voice well. and when josie did open her eyes. It's like the world turned around, from her being the one who wants to just runaway and never comeback..to the rich assholes running away like a children. From her almost crying in pain...because of things they just throw at her to hope mikaelson literally beating the shit out of them and she doubt that 1 week hospitalization is enough.

"Hey." 

Hope kneels and takes Josie in her arm. "Hope, it's not what you think. Really." Josie cries. 

"Hey..hey shh..don't cry..."

Josie nodded but still continue to cry...harder this time.."Josie.." Hope calmly said as she pick josie up and walk away from this mess..but hope did her best to memorize each one of the bastards faces. they're gonna pay...they're gonna fucking pay..big time.

"Stop crying." Hope whispered. "this bastards doesn't deserve your tears."

I know..i..know..but you do...thank you, hope. Josie thought.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ouch!"

"Ouch yourself." Hope sarcastically said as she continue to clean josie's wound. "You should've run--you COULD've run but---of course you're josie saltzman so you wouldn't think of that." Hope continue to scold josie. Josie just rolls her eyes.

"You think i didn't think of that? I did! In that moment--i --- i keep telling myself to just run--but who am i kidding? I can run but surely i can't escape those assholes. Besides, the only thing i got in that moment is pride...i won't let them...to just..take that away from me." Josie sighed. 

"Josie saltzman and her pride...what an awful duo." Hope sarcastically said again. "Were you scared?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I was scared? Of course I am! The whole school is practically planning my death!- I mean it's not planning because technically they're trying to kill me! And it's your fault. "

"What? Why is it my fault? How come it's my fault?" Hope burrowed her brows.

"They did it because technically i cheated on their god!" 

Hope just laughed as she continue to bandage josie's wounds. "You should say sorry to me." 

"What? And why is that?"

"Because it's your fault?"

"Oh god.."Hope continue to laugh. She really can't believe she like this girl. "The only thing i'm gonna apologize for is i'm sorry i don't do sorry, besides it already happened. Whether i say sorry now or not---you can't change it."

"But it can make me feel better." 

Josie sarcastically said. 

And no--she's just messing with hope she knows it's not hope's fault----oh god--she really can't believe that this is actually happening--she's messing hope--like hope is one of her friends.

"Would it? Then..okay..i'm sorry." Hope said. 

"At least be sincere." Josie said as she rolls her eyes.

Because technically sarcasm is hope's language.

"Augh! I already told you--i don't do sorry--josie...it already happened and i can't do anything about it---the only thing that i can do now is to prevent it from happening again. So instead of saying sorry---no this is not a promise--because technically promise and sorry are twins they're both bullshit---so instead of saying sorry..from now on...i will stand by you...i will protect you..and as long as you see—hope mikaelson..standing..you josie Saltzman don't have to be afraid of anything."

"What if you're seating? Or you're sleeping?"

"You josie Saltzman always have to ruin everything. Don t you?"

Both just laughed.

"That...picture...that..day...it's not what you think you know." 

Josie wanted to explain, because no matter---how much she denied it..there's still a voice inside her that keeps screaming that 'you should explain to hope...what actually happened..."

"I know..but to tell you the truth? That day... i..was actually pissed...and mad... i was pissed-- i mean who wouldn't? the person you like is lying in bed with some guy..and i was mad...because i was hurt because i really like you...and i know..it's hard...for you to believe it..but i do..i like you josie.."Hope said..and blushed 

 

And instead of usual..rolls of josie's eyes..or growled..or screams..or whatever. She just smiled.

 

"What the hell is this?" Hope asked. 

Being Hope Mikaelson she's sure used with plenty of foods on her table--but this morning? It's not just plenty...It's like...a party. "Wow." The only thing josie said.

And yes josie spend the night..with hope's house, because technically she had no choice..her uniform--her bag--it's all gone..

"We're celebrating."

"Celebrating? What? What are you celebrating?"

"Not just us---we." Lexa smiled.

"Hold on--can you please explain it to me..what the hell is happening?"

"Yeah..explain it to hope...and josie"

That voice.

"Penelope." Josie and Hope both said.

She's back

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @horeysie thankkyouuuu(next)


End file.
